


5x23 fic

by skimmy77



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Episode 5x23, Gen, Or More Like, Season 5 Finale, Speculation, self-reassurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 16:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10994457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skimmy77/pseuds/skimmy77
Summary: i had to write this for my own sanity, because they're not dead HAHAHAHAHAHi'm fine.Not proofread or edited.





	5x23 fic

“Oliver said there’s an ARGUS plane on the other side of the island.” Felicity.

“It’ll take us all day to get there.” Diggle. “Anything could happen to Chase to set off the explosives.”

“Oliver said he wouldn’t kill him,” Felicity said, hanging on stubbornly to her optimism.

“Yeah, but that still doesn’t guarantee the explosives won’t go off,” Dinah chipped in.

“I still think we should wait for Oliver,” Quentin said. “If anything, we should look for his son.”

Samantha perked up. “I’m on board with that plan.”

Slade listened to all the chatter with half an ear as they each tried to come up with a plan. He remained silent, not because he had no opinion, but because he felt something. In his gut. Something wrong.

The short hairs on the back of his neck stood on end, his heart hammered in his chest. There was definitely something wrong, and that something wrong was coming fast.

“We have to go underground,” he shouted, silencing everyone.

They all turned as one to stare at him.

“Why?” Rene asked.

Without answering, Slade ran toward the only place he knew would be safe, not waiting for the others to follow. After a beat, he heard rapid footsteps behind him, but he kept his concentration on looking for one thing.

The entrance to an ARGUS prison block.

Slade had spent the last three years in a cell on the other side of the island, but if he knew ARGUS, he knew that they would be thorough. There was bound to be another block on this side.

“Where are you taking us?” Thea called out from behind him.

Slade didn’t answer.

“Slade!” Diggle shouted.

At last, Slade saw something metal rising out of the ground in the distance, maybe 400 metres away. His pace sped up as gooseflesh crawled up his neck.

“Run!” he shouted over his shoulder. “Run like the devil is on your heels!”

Sweat popped out on his brow as they finally reached the entrance. He wasted no time in wrenching the door open. “Get in!”

No one moved, to his everlasting frustration.

“We need to look for William!” Samantha cried.

“And the plane,” Rene added.

Slade grit his teeth and growled, “Get. In. Now.”

A grave look appeared on Diggle’s face, finally catching Slade’s bad feeling, and ushered Felicity before him. “Get in,” he repeated, and finally, they all began to move.

No sooner had Slade shut and locked the lid that the ground beneath them shook violently, throwing him off the ladder. Explosions sounded overhead, through the thick concrete. The floor shook as the shockwave reached them, but the walls held firm.

“Go deeper,” he commanded, getting up from the floor. “Through that door and down the hall, there’s a stairwell at the end. That will take us lower.”

They all turned to go, except for Felicity, who stood with her hand over her mouth and tears swimming in her eyes.

“Oliver...” she whispered.

Slade approached her slowly, getting in her field of view. “He’s gonna be all right,” he said, attempting to reassure her. “Kid’s got more than nine lives. He’s more worried about us, I’d wager.”

She blinked up at him, as if just realizing he was in front of her. After a tense moment, she nodded, and turned to follow the others.

Slade took one look back at the door above his head. “You better not make a liar out of me, kid,” he said, before following the others into the bunker.


End file.
